Episode 3165 (25th December 1990)
Plot Sally spends Christmas Day in hospital with her daughter, Rosie, who is weighing in at 6lbs 8oz. Curly spends the night in his car. Vera is thrilled with Boomer and forbids Jack from taking the dog ratting. Jack thinks she'll make him soft. Alf is disappointed that he never got the chance to deliver his speech. Marie is hung-over and spends the morning in bed. She doesn't like Ivy making Jamie eat turkey, they row and she goes back to the flat. Boomer eats the Duckworths' turkey and turns on them when they try to stop him. They take refuge in their bedroom. Curly arrives home and tames Boomer. Gail goes into labour at Audrey's house. Martin takes her to hospital. After spending three hours upstairs, the Duckworths call for help from their bedroom window. Curly responds and tells them he's been home for hours. Phyllis buys herself perfume to entice Percy but he doesn't notice. Alec is annoyed at Jack's non-appearance for his evening shift at the Rovers. When he confronts him, Boomer goes for him and chases him down the Street. Vera tells Jack to get rid of the dog. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge (Credited as "Baby Webster") Guest cast *Midwife - Susie Hawthorne *Marie Ramsden - Joy Blakeman *Jamie Ramsden - Alexander Graham Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway, front bedroom and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Chamberlain ward Notes *First appearance of Rosie Webster. *This special Tuesday edition of the programme was broadcast at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Alf reaches for his stomach pills, the Duckworths seek refuge, Curly finds a soulmate, Alec bites off more than he can chew and Gail has some news for the family. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,850,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was given a special repeat screening on 4th November 2000 at 8.05pm on ITV2 as part of the first in an evening of programmes entitled Total Nineties which concentrated on events and shows from 1990. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 14th November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted an entire scene of length 1'06" in which the Roberts, Tilsleys and Martin Platt have Christmas dinner at 5 Grasmere Drive. Towards the end of the scene, Alf Roberts leaves the table to watch the Queen's Speech. Category:1990 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Special repeats Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns